The present invention relates to a combination cigarette/cigar extinguisher and ash disposal device and is generally a result of the inventor's perception of the growing public awareness of the harmful effects of tobacco smoke and specifically directed to the needs of individual smokers who are being more or more subjected to results of this growing public awareness. Reports from the Surgeon General's office of the United States have made reference to harmful effects from inhalation of smoke mixed with atmospheric air by both smokers and nonsmokers within a room. It has been estimated that approximately 50% of the smoke introduced into the room atmosphere results from smoke directly rising from the burning cigarette or cigar during intervals between puffs, independent of inhalation and exhalation by the smoker. The present invention seeks to lessen that smoke and further make available to the public a device which receives ashes in a less objectionable manner than most presently available and used ash trays.
The design and configuration of the device disclosed and described herein provides for a combination cigarette extinguisher and ash disposal capability not heretofore available to the public at a minimum cost factor. Specifically, the following features are available as a result of the present invention:
1. Convenient resting place for lit cigarettes.
2. Easy to replace parts of the device to provide for the changing of color combinations and/or removal of damaged portions resulting from burn, scratches or the like.
3. Quick extinguishing of lit cigarette so as to be able to re-light at a later time.
4. Ash disposal in such a way that so as to be hidden from view and stored in an entirely enclosed area so as not to spill if device is tipped over.
5. Simple manufacture and assembly using only four one-piece sections capable of being mass produced at relatively low cost.
6. Adaptable to other embodiments suitable for specific placements but utilizing the same herein enumerated principles.